The Great Intuition of Daniel Williams
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Danny's gut is hardly ever wrong and right now it's telling him that Lori has a thing for Steve.  Steve, of course, doesn't believe him but that doesn't stop Danny from making a bet to prove he's right.  McDanno, two parts
1. Part One

**Summary: I'm back once again and I know, I say that every time I post something new but it's the truth. I am back once again and I'm here to bring you two brand new story. It's a two parter that features slash and minor mentions of Lori. Now for all of you who just vomited in your mouth a bit or lit fire to a trash can calm down. She doesn't actually have any lines she's just mentioned. With that being said I think it's time for you to go read now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yes, I own the show. That's why I spend my time writing about my boys here than making it happen on the show because why, I don't wanna do it the easy way so there.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Beta'd by the fantastic simplyn2deep. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Intuition of Daniel Williams<br>**

* * *

><p>Danny has great intuition. He knows this. In fact it's one of reasons he wanted to become a cop in the first place. His ability to read people, tell when they're lying, and then follow his gut instincts is what makes him a good cop. So he instantly noticed when Lori's perception of Steve started to shift from annoyance to admiration and then to something a little more intimate. Steve, however, did not.<p>

And not that Danny blamed him. When it came to understanding and interpreting human emotions Steve was severely challenged. Hell, it took Steve getting kidnapped in North Korea for him to realize that Danny was in love with him, so much so that he risked his life to come and save him.

This thing between them was new. Well, not that new since half the island already assumed they were married but new enough for them to still get flustered when they're alone together and sitting dangerously close.

Like tonight for example, Steve had invited Danny over to watch some T.V. and down a few beers. While Danny flopped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote, Steve went to the kitchen and grabbed the beers. He came back, handing one to Danny before sitting down next to him. Danny didn't say anything as he took a sip from his bottle but remained keen on watching Steve out the corner of his eye.

Steve noticed Danny watching him and turned his head with a smile. "So," Steve grinned as he placed his bottle on the table and scooting closer to Danny. Slowly, he stretched his arm on the back of the sofa before leaning forward.

"You know Lori likes you right," Danny suddenly blurted out before Steve could kiss him.

Steve moved back, surprised. "What? Danny you're being ridiculous," he scoffed and shook his head.

"No I'm not," countered Danny. "She likes you. I mean she really likes you." When Steve continued to look at him with a mixture of 'Constipated' and 'Confused' face, Danny let out a sigh. The man may have been a genius when it came to planning special ops but understanding people, not so much. "So you never notice the way she looks at you? How she's always jumping at the chance to be paired up with you?" asked Danny with a raised brow. "And did you forget how she jumped out of that helicopter and into your arms?"

Steve scoffed again, a frown on his face. "She looks at me with annoyance, the same way you do sometimes and as for wanting to be paired with me it's her job remember. To follow me around and make sure I follow all the Governor's rules."

"Okay but what about that hug?" Danny pointed out. "That was definitely more than friendly."

"Danny she was worried about me," Steve explained with a roll of his eyes. "What would you rather have her do, stay in the helicopter and act nonchalantly about my safe return?"

"No, of course not. I'm glad that she was happy that you were okay" Danny stated. He shrugged his shoulders some as he leaned forward and placed his beer on the table. "But I know what I saw Steve, I know what my gut is telling me and I'm telling you that she likes you."

A mischievous smirk spread across Steve's face. "Danno are you sure you're not jealous?"

"Well," he began after pausing for a short while to think about Steve's question. "Lori is cute. Great body, nice legs and overall she's an alright person. A bit neurotic, competitive, and kind of oblivious about certain things but I could see you liking that sorta thing," Danny answered honestly.

"So you are jealous?"

Danny shook his head and shrugged. "I'm not jealous, just curious."

Grabbing the back of Danny's neck, Steve pushed their foreheads together. "Well you don't have to be because I'm not into Lori, I'm into you. Very into you and that's not about to change," Steve grinned and kissed Danny passionately. "I still, however, think you're being ridiculous."

"Oh really," Danny chuckled as he backed up slightly. "Well then what do you say we make this a little more interesting?"

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"By making a little wager. If I'm right, which I am, and Lori does admit that she has feelings for you, you have to buy me dinner anywhere I want for an entire month."

Steve scoffed. "Every night Danno?"

"Fine," Danny sighed dramatically. "Let's make it one night out the week but that night your wallet's mine and I can order anything I want. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic. And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

Steve grinned seductively as he leaned forward and pressed Danny against the sofa with his body. "I want to do very naughty things to you Danny and you have to let me do them," he whispered into Danny's ear.

"All of them."

"Every last one."

"Hell I might let you do that even when I win," Danny replied as he, wrapped an arm around Steve waist to pull him impossibly closer. "Just know McGarrett that you're going to be sorry."

"No, you're going to be sorry if you don't shut up and let me kiss you."

"Well if you're gonna bitch about it," Danny playfully smirked.

"Just shut up," Steve laughed as he kissed Danny once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and if you liked drop me a line or two. Until next time,<strong>

**Dash like a Mad Hatter on an acid trip,**

**LadyCizzle**


	2. Part Two

**Summary: I'm back once again and I know, I say that every time I post something new but it's the truth. I am back once again and I'm here to bring you two brand new story. It's a two parter that features slash and minor mentions of Lori. Now for all of you who just vomited in your mouth a bit or lit fire to a trash can calm down. She doesn't actually have any lines she's just mentioned. With that being said I think it's time for you to go read now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yes, I own the show. That's why I spend my time writing about my boys here than making it happen on the show because why, I don't wanna do it the easy way so there.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Beta'd by the fantastic simplyn2deep. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Intuition of Daniel Williams Part Two<br>**

* * *

><p>Steve watched Lori walk out of his office and out of the main entrance, mixed feelings about her departure when Danny bursting through his door, eyebrow raised.<p>

"What was that all about?" asked Danny curiously, leaning against the chair.

Steve let out a sigh and sat down on the corner on his desk. "She just resigned," he stated.

The news caused Danny to stumble back slightly. "Oh really...wow. She say why?"

"Governor wanted her to choose between him and Five-0," he replied before adding another long sigh. "She couldn't so the Governor decided for her."

Danny raised an eyebrow again and gave Steve a pensive glare. "Really. He fired her and she just gave up without so much as an argument."

"No, she agreed with him. She felt that she hadn't done the job assigned to her to the best of her ability and it was best if she left."

"How do you feel about that?" asked Danny.

Leaning back he gave Danny a nod. "I'm okay I guess," he shrugged. "It wasn't as if we were close or anything but she was still helpful at times, okay at her job. Not to mention she always had a connection to another department who were always willing to help."

"There is that," replied Danny, shaking a finger at Steve. "But I always found it odd that we had a profiler on the team who never actually did any profiling."

"There is that."

Silence crept between them, Steve staring at the ground and Danny staring at Steve. If Danny didn't know any better he would think that Steve was purposely avoiding his face. Luckily for Danny and unfortunately for Steve, he did. "You're not telling me something," stated Danny, voice dripping with accusation.

Steve rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked to the other side of his desk, picking up a file. "Why do you always assume I'm hiding something?" he asked with an aggravated sigh.

"Um...duh...because you always are like right now for instance the football tickets from the silent auction on your desk," Danny answered with a smirk, reaching down on the desk and picking up the envelope. He had noticed them there when he first walked into Steve's office and was patiently waiting for Steve to say something. His patience soon wore out.

Silently cursing to himself, he snatched the envelope out of Danny's hand and threw them back down on the desk. "Lori gave them to me—said they were a Valentine's Day gift."

"That's shocking because she didn't get me anything and I was the nicest to her."

"Really Danno," scoffed Steve, leaning against his desk. "You barely tolerated her and how many times have you described her as 'wooden with no personality'?"

Danny gave Steve a scoff of his own. "Okay first of all," he began with a scowl and a pointed finger, "it wasn't my fault she came off that way. I tried to get her to open up numerous times but a guy can only take some many eye-rolls and sarcastic grumbles before he gives up. At least I kept all my malicious comments to myself, not to mention inviting her to partake in free spa services at a fabulous hotel. You didn't even want her on the team," he pointed out.

Steve rolled his eyes and growled. "That's because she was hired to play babysitter and make sure we didn't cause any trouble."

"Which we did, repeatedly, hence her firing."

"Doesn't matter because she's gone and going back out East to be with her family." Steve tried to stand up and move around Danny but the blond was blocking him.

"No," replied Danny sternly, pushing Steve back against the desk. "There's something else you're not telling me."

"There isn't," lied Steve.

Danny simply shook his head. "You can't fool me McGarrett. What exactly did Lori say when she told you she was leaving."

"I told you, she gave me the tickets and resignation letter."

"Not buying it."

Steve briefly thought about pushing Danny away and making a run for it, anything would be better than the all knowing stare he was getting from his partner. But somehow his resolve broke and unable to take it anymore he let out a growl of defeat. "Alright fine," he sighed heavily. "She said that the reason she wasn't able to do her job successfully was because of her feelings"

"Feelings about what or should I say who," teased Danny.

"The feelings that she had...for me and the team."

"But there was long pause between you and us wasn't there."

"So what if there was?" huffed Steve.

Danny remained quiet for a moment before letting out howl. "Son of a...I knew it. I told you McGarrett," he chuckled victoriously, clapping his hands together. "I told you that Lori had the hots for you but you, being the idiot that you are, didn't believe me. What'd I tell you about doubting the Williams' intuition," Danny finished with a grin.

"And you say my ego is out of control," scoffed Steve, rolling his eyes but couldn't keep the fondness out of them.

Danny continued his rant with a smirk. "My question is, how did you not see it? The glances, always wanting to be your partner, the hug she gave you in Korea. Face it McGarrett she had it bad and I'm the one who noticed it."

"Fine Danny you were right," hissed Steve as he ran his hand over his face. "What do you want, a medal?"

"No, I want the dinners you promised me and half the tickets seeing as how they were going to be mine before your little...uh...crush came and stole them."

"She didn't steal them Danny she won the auction fair and square. You were outbid."

"No, it was not fair because she bid for them while I was distracted by your goofiness and having been a member of the team for a while now she should have known better. Add that to the fact that she was completely infatuated by you and one can conclude that she played dirty." He paused for a moment and let out an amused snort. "You know, when you really think about it this wouldn't have happened if you weren't so suave and good looking."

"Oh, so it's my fault now," scowled Steve, crossing his arms against his chest.

Danny shrugged, and had a smug expression over his face. "Isn't it alway?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Look, I'll buy you dinner but I'm not giving you half the tickets."

"And why not?"

Stretching out his hand, he tugged Danny closer and wrapped his arm him. Steve knew they were alone in the office, with Kono and Chin done for the day and Lori officially gone, he wasn't worried about getting caught for doing what he was about to do, much to Danny's chagrin. He had insisted they keep the sexual aspects of their relationship out of the office.

"Because," Steve whispered seductively as he nibbled softly on Danny's earlobe. "I already promised to take my really hot boyfriend to all the games since the colors remind him of his beloved Jets and he would be seriously pissed if I broke my promise."

Danny let out a strangled moan as Steve moved from his earlobe to the side of his neck. "He sounds like a hot head," he managed to reply playfully.

"He can be at times but I'm used to it. Besides, tomorrow is Valentine's Day and those tickets guarantee me a great night filled with fantastic sex."

"Babe I don't think this is what Lori had in mind when she gave you the tickets," Danny chuckled and smirked as he slightly pulled away.

Steve let out a chuckle of his own and smiled happily. "Just shut up and kiss me."

"Aye aye Captain," replied Danny before doing exactly what he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and if you liked drop me a line or two. Until next time,<strong>

**Dash like a Mad Hatter on an acid trip,**

**LadyCizzle**


End file.
